


give me all you got, i want everything

by organictomato



Series: love me like [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All the cast is here, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billionaires, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Smut, Lush Life, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Rut, Scenting, Spending millions in a single sentence, Top Uchiha Sasuke, crazy rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organictomato/pseuds/organictomato
Summary: Sasuke would blame it all on his father, in the end, for making him start thinking about nurseries of all things.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: love me like [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187486
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	give me all you got, i want everything

**Author's Note:**

> this wouldn't leave my mind, so thank you my loves shin, freakontour, laziesdaisies, and meehalla. ♥
> 
> follow up to "love me like money" and 100% self-gratifying. 
> 
> cw: smut in the last section, starting when they leave the restaurant (most of this fic is smut, really, so be warned)

**lana @akashilana • Nov 1st**

*slams hands against the table* 

WHERE ARE OUR BABIES #JUICHININ? 

8 Comments 22 Retweets 70 Likes

**konoha sucks @ofmiceandninja**

girl XDD we had a wedding like 3 days ago

3 Comments 2 Likes

**lana @akashilana**

yes? didn’t sakulee go on their honeymoon BEFORE THE WEDDING? also!!! SxN babies I WANT THEM NOW 

2 Comments 4 Likes

-

MAIN UCHIHA RESIDENCE

(about a month after Sakura’s wedding)

Frowning at Sasuke’s appalling clothing choice, Fugaku forces himself to take a deep breath and school his expression into something neutral. At least twice a month, all members of the family made sure they were available for dinner. The table would be properly set, a menu would be properly designed, cooked, and served. And they all would be _properly dressed_. 

Somehow, his youngest decided he was above a very reasonable agreement. Sasuke might get excused for his way of dressing out, where everyone's ready to forgive him anything, but wearing a beret to dinner? It has to be one of those frumpy ones too, the kind that belonged in a popular mall food court. 

Mikoto nudges him and adds softly, “You’re staring. Don’t comment on it.” Fugaku’s frown hardens. His son might be CEO of a tech business, but he never _looked_ like those frumpy techies. He’s been raised better than that.

“Why are you wearing a hat to the table? And are those… steamers?”

Both his sons pause and Itachi’s eyes suddenly fill up with mirth. Maybe he should have heeded his wife’s advice.

“They’re called sweaters, father and this is a beanie, not a hat,” Sasuke fronts and has the gall to stare at him.

“Technically, it is a hat,” Itachi chimes in, too good-naturally. Fugaku’s eye twitches, but he wins the staring match against his youngest.

“Fine, I’ll take it off.”

Oh. 

Sasuke’s hair is almost reaching his usual length but right now it looks… unbecoming.

“You can wear it if you’re uncomfortable, love,” Mikoto tries, but Sasuke just purses his lips and resumes eating. He’s always been too spoiled as a pup, getting everything he wanted with that pout of his. Thank goodness he didn’t become a rotten laze, like that Nara boy who made millions in the stock market but never left his one-bedroom apartment.

When dessert arrives after a stretch of silence, Sasuke clears his throat, having everyone look at him in expectation.

“I’m going to propose.”

Mikoto gasps and jumps to hug him, which completely baffles Fugaku.

_Wasn't he engaged the Namikaze child already?_

“He’s been Uzumaki for a while, for inheritance purposes,” Itachi corrects him, making Fugaku realize he actually spoke out loud. 

“Oh Sasuke, I’m so happy for you! Tell me, when did you decide it?”

After a moment of hesitation, Sasuke mutters “At your tea party.”

Fugaku and Itachi both fight hard to suppress a groan. They will never hear the end of Mikoto’s subtle bragging, as the slightly deranged smile stretching on her face already indicates.

“You should take the park mansion near the daimyo’s residency,” he interjects matter-of-factly, trying to cut the emotionalism down a notch.

“I just bought a penthouse.”

“Certainly you don’t plan on marrying that omega and moving into an _apartment_.” It was baffling, how kids went through life these days.

“I certainly do.” Ungrateful brat, he should have been sterner.

“Your father might have a point, my dear.”

“Care to enlighten me, then, father?”

“How can you possibly expect to raise a family in that bachelor pad, brat!? I’ve seen your plans and they include a heat room, a game room, and a bloody sky garage. A _sky garage_ , what is that even for!"

Sasuke frowns hard and Itachi complements, unhelpfully, "It certainly added to the 30 million price tag."

"I see nothing wrong in having my cars in a safe space."

A vein in Fugaku’s temple threatens to pop as Mikoto _actually snorts_ to the shock of everyone at the table. "A _safe space for your cars_?"

"I'm telling you, he cannot be serious if an elevator garage is more important than having a proper nursery!"

His little outburst is met with dead silence. At least Sasuke’s face looks positively hilarious, mouth gaping like a fish and cheeks as red as a tomato

-

_Uzumaki Naruto sent you a message._

_ >> sakura-chan, it’s already been two months _

_ >> start detaching from that husband of yours already _

_I’m at the hospital you menace << _

_Doing my residence with a monster of a boss << _

_ >> so she’s just another you? hehehe _

_I’LL KILL YOU << _

_ >> you cant if you want me to bring you lunch _

_Oh << _

_ >> be there in 20 _

_ >> i asked cook to make your favorite anko dumpliiings~ _

_I love you << _

_ >> yeah yeah _

_ >> show me that by popping my godchild already _

_I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU << _

_-_

UCHIHA PARK MANSION

(midwinter)

"I am _not_ building such a monstrosity inside this property."

Sasuke's right eye twitches as Yamato stares back with those bizarre dead eyes of his.

" _You're_ not the one building it, just projecting it. And I'm sure I can get an architect smart enough to do it for me."

Yamato actually sneers at that, "Of course you can. But then _you_ will be the one showing your ass in the end."

"What are you talking about?"

Smiling with his face but clearly not with his eyes, Yamato cheerfully replies with "As soon as Naruto sees that you added a modern garage with automated ramps and glass displays to an _original Meiji era complex_ , he will dump your sorry ass."

Sasuke hates when other people have actual, non-idiotic, points.

"Fine, but there must be a place in this godforsaken plan of yours for a half-decent garage? You know Naruto is a car collector, right? Where will he keep his 68 Carabo? The _centodieci_?" Sasuke decides to go straight for the kill with this one, he knows Yamato can't help but appreciate Naruto's collection.

Holding his dead fish gaze for a bit longer than necessary, Yamato finally gives in, mumbling something about a _subterranean addition, nothing that takes away from the immaculate landscape._

Small victories are still victories. Now, they need to discuss the nursery. And the nesting den.

-

ICHIRAKU RAMEN

(beginning of spring)

There are few things that make Naruto as happy as eating Ichiraku Ramen. He can actually count them in one hand:

  1. Movie nights with his parents
  2. Anonymously donating to museums and charity
  3. Sasuke



In that order.

Well, sometimes Sasuke goes on top. Of the list, that is.

(of him as well, but that's a whole different kind of happy)

Right now, he's enjoying the particular happiness that is having Ichiraku ramen with Sasuke, who's been particularly eager to take Naruto out to eat this week. He can't help but steal glances at the alpha, who looks pretty with a slight flush on his pale cheeks. He smells different than usual and there's an intensity to his movements that leaves Naruto feeling out of sorts. 

There's something going on, but Naruto can't quite put a finger on it. His jaw keeps tensing up and his scent gland is itching and the tips of his fingers are tingling. He's even having a hard time concentrating on his _miso tyashu_ , which is an honest-to-god crime, really. Not even Sasuke has the right to distract him from precious food. Damn bastard. 

Is it because they’ve been talking so much about his upcoming heat lately? They still had at least two weeks, and Naruto just now finished bringing his stuff to the alpha’s apartment so he can be comfortable when his nesting instincts kick in. Hence the celebration at Ichiraku’s after a long day of fitting the omega’s clothes into a smaller place than they’re used to. 

It would explain why Sasuke started acting so weird ever since they showered and left the apartment. 

It wouldn’t explain why his boyfriend decided to stink up their private room at the restaurant with his alpha pheromones, however. Sasuke didn’t care much about other people, but he cared about his image. And he cared a lot about _their_ image. People would know only what Sasuke and Naruto would allow them to and nothing more.

Naruto stares at the alpha’s pecs out of spite. Sasuke's clad in a torn t-shirt that plunges low on the cleavage with a dangling necklace bearing the Uchiha crest. Naruto licks his lips, teeth aching to leave marks all over the delectable amount of skin in full display. When he finally drags his eyes up, Sasuke's stare seems ready to devour him, glowing red under the warm light.

Huh

"Is there something wrong with your food, Naruto?" Sasuke asks, sounding too low, tone somehow inappropriate for the dinner table.

"Huh, no, asshole, you're just distracting," is what Naruto ends up blurting and immediately regretting it, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Sasuke smirks, and the glint in his eyes makes Naruto’s insides burn.

"Whatever, teme," he adds out of spite before finishing his bowl in record time. He can feel Sasuke’s eyes on him and can't taste shit. All his senses are being thrown haywire. His mouth waters as the alpha’s scent slowly wraps around him, a siren call that Naruto's finding harder and harder to resist. 

It suddenly dawns on him, like finally matching the final pieces of a puzzle.

"Bastard, are you going into rut?"

Sasuke cocks his head to the side, eyes eerie, showing the beautiful arch of his neck, the (finally back to normal) length of his bangs following the movement. His lips part, red as his eyes, and he licks them. Ugh, why is this even working for Naruto anyway? There's really no other explanation to how he's responding to this cheap come hither, with his pants feeling tight and damp. Sasuke smiles, showing teeth. 

They are in a private room and while Sasuke’s intense scent wouldn’t raise any eyebrows their way, it fills Naruto up until he’s feeling dizzy. 

“ _Fuck_ , teme, we need to get out of here _now_ ,” he pulls at Sasuke’s arm and the alpha goes easily, practically draping himself over Naruto.

The omega bolts for the door, thanking the universe for discreet waiters and being allowed to leave without fixing their tab first.

He snags his keys from the valet’s hooks, startling the poor kid, yelling a muffled “sorry!”. His car is parked right in the front, a cobalt blue Bugatti Chiron, so the employees can admire its sleek, rare design. 

Naruto practically shoves Sasuke inside the passenger side and has to open all the windows when he sits in front of his wheel, taking a minute to clear his woozy mind.

 _Fuck,_ he refuses to ruin his leather seats like this _._

He gets his shit together and speeds under the city lights, loses count of how many times he has to swat Sasuke’s hands away from him. Even with the wind whipping inside the car furiously, he still feels like he’s about to burst, and his pants are getting close to wet. 

By the time he arrives at the building, Naruto’s gulping down air with his mouth, trying not to give in to his omega’s instincts telling him to _just let go and please his alpha already._

When he enters the dark insides of the garage elevator, he pointedly looks forward, not sure he’d be able to resist peeking at Sasuke’s face. He’s breaking into a cold sweat, slapping the alpha’s hands away again and again, and the garage _is still going up, for fucks sake, why did Sasuke have to buy the fucking penthouse??_

As soon as Sasuke’s sky garage opens up for them, Naruto reaches for his door but Sasuke finally manages to grab him by the collar and pull him for a searing kiss. The alpha is running so fucking hot, scorching against Naruto’s skin and the omega is about to lose his fucking mind.

“Fuck, we’re here, Sas- we can’t- we gotta get to the room,” he moans loudly, desperately as Sasuke latches on his neck. They are in the most awful position, sport cars were absolutely dreadful to have sex in. Before he succumbs to Sasuke’s maddening touches, he rips himself off the alpha and leaves the car, shuddering when he hears a growl.

The driver's seat is positioned closest to the entrance door, so he takes his chance to dive for the heat-room. Since they were preparing for Naruto’s heat, it was fully stocked and ready, he just needed to-

“Fuck!” Sasuke tackles him, and he struggles to keep his balance.

“ _Yes_.”

“Not now, asshole, we need to move into the mmph-”

 _Fucking damn it, why did he have to kiss him like_ that _?_

Sasuke presses against his back, grinds his hips to Naruto’s ass, hands touching the omega everywhere. Naruto can’t help but moan around Sasuke’s tongue, the fingers that tease his nipples, that scratch his stomach. The alpha is an infernally good kisser on the regular but with his burning skin and intoxicating smell, it was easy to let loose. 

His omega wanted to yield to the fervent touches, he was more than ready to be _so good to his alpha_.

"Undress, Sasuke, I need to feel you," he speaks, panting when the alpha releases his mouth.

It would have given him enough of an opportunity, if the sight of Sasuke pulling his shirt up and off his body didn't mesmerize Naruto so damn much. Still, he manages to cover the last stretch of the corridor to the heat-room, losing his shoes at the entrance. The alpha follows him in long, purposeful strides, chest bare and glistening with sweat, eyes completely red.

"Do you want to play, Naruto?"

Naruto actually whimpers, feeling a gush of slick soak through his pants. Sasuke’s finally in the room with him, so the omega can stop resisting. 

Somehow, he isn't able to.

"What if I _do_ , Sasuke?" He teases right back, making Sasuke bare his teeth in a feral grin. 

The alpha snarls playfully and jumps at him. Naruto dodges easily, aiming for the door, reaching it, and shutting it close. It helps Sasuke to catch up with him, though, and the alpha rips Naruto’s shirt clean in the middle. Naruto lets out a whiny sound, but the discomfort of moving in sticky pants hits him fully, making his movements weird.

Sasuke quickly comes to his aid, popping the button completely off the pants and shoving them down together with the bright orange briefs, earning another gasp from Naruto. He kisses the blond filthy, wetly, hands grabbing Naruto's ass savagely, sinking his fingers in with enough pressure to bruise. 

The omega screams in pleasure when Sasuke bites his upper neck while grinding their hips together. The alpha still has his pants on and the scratch from the fabric heightens the pleasure. Naruto applies himself to get rid of Sasuke's unnecessarily tight pants, stares in rapture as the alpha's cock springs up freely. 

His mouth waters and he drops to the floor, tasting Sasuke, almost drooling for it. He feels his hair being pulled but doesn't pay it any mind. Taking a deep breath in and relaxing his jaw, Naruto swallows his alpha’s impressive girth, chokes on it a little, feels tears pricking his eyes. He exhales through his nose and barges on when Sasuke _moans,_ swallowing him whole.

Naruto looks up, feeling delirious, and presses his hands against the alphas. He hopes Sasuke understands he's supposed to move, _now_ , to take the pleasure he wants from his omega's mouth.

And his beautiful, wonderful Sasuke understands him completely, grabs Naruto’s head, and fucks into him until he comes, making Naruto sputter and mewl around his cock. 

_Oh,_ he is gonna be so _, so good_ for his alpha.

Sasuke pulls out slowly, still impossibly hard, and applies his fingers to massaging Naruto’s jaw. The heated, padded floor is easy on the omega’s knees and when the alpha’s thumb presses against his lips, Naruto sucks on it too.

“Such a good omega, my Naruto.”

_Fffuuck_

Sasuke pulls him up, kissing the mess he made in Naruto’s mouth. His body feels like a bare conduit of shock and pleasure with every single touch - Sasuke’s hands are everywhere, fondling, grabbing, pressing into him. Naruto’s experience with ruts was limited and he never felt this- this _wanton_ , this shameless for his alpha. 

So he lets go, softens his body against the alpha’s grip, lets himself be carried to the bed full of pillows in the middle of the room where Sasuke buries into him, makes him lose all coherent thought.

-

Sasuke drifts in and out of consciousness. He wakes up tied to Naruto, teeth firmly closed against soft skin that isn't anywhere near where he wants to be biting on. It’s probably morning, judging from the light - it carries a silvery tone still. 

He shifts slowly, willing his jaw to let go, and licks the wound he left on the back of Naruto’s shoulder. There are plenty of them - teeth and rainbow-colored marks - scattered all over the omega’s body. They don't leave him satisfied. 

He kisses the nape of Naruto’s neck and feels the omega stir. His body trembles and tightens against Sasuke and the alpha tentatively pulls back, feeling his knot deflate. Sudden wetness accompanies the movement and Naruto groans, but not in delight.

Sasuke frowns, looking down, feels mesmerized by the mess of slick and cum in his lap. A thin, dewy line of slick stretches between them when Naruto moves to sit up and Sasuke's vision swims.

"Nope, we need a break, get your hands off my ass."

Sasuke _doesn't_ pout and Naruto _doesn’t_ snicker at him.

He buries his head into one of the pillows, huffing and grinding against the bedding. He hears Naruto open the refrigerator and, in the back of Sasuke's mind, he wonders how the omega is able to walk around so easily. 

_You'll have to work harder._

There’s a dip in the mattress and Sasuke feels cool fingers under his chin, realizing he’s still feverish. Naruto holds up a bottle of water to his lips, smiles pretty when Sasuke drinks it. There’s a soft rumbling beginning in his chest as the omega feeds him a protein bar.

“How are you feeling, teme?”

“Sore.”

Naruto laughs, but it’s true. His abs hurt like hell and his tights are still tingling.

“I want to change the sheets, can you move to the pit?"

The pit was a built-in sunken sofa, covered in soft blankets and colorful pillows. Sasuke slowly gets up, but Naruto stops him, raising a wet towel to wipe at his hip. Sasuke quickly halts his movements, holding the omega's wrists tightly. 

"Don't. I'll do it myself." 

Naruto frowns, pouting a bit.

"I won't let you change the bedding if you keep looking at me like that," he warns, but starts purring at the blush that blooms from Naruto's cheeks to the top of his chest.

He reigns himself back in, pressing the wet towel roughly against his growing erection, winces a bit at the slightly painful sensation. He cleans his skin in a perfunctory manner before discarding the towel on the ground and walking to enter the soft pit carved on the floor. 

There's a half-done nest there, from when Naruto started prepping it. He merely fluffs some pillows up before laying down on his back. The white ceiling could do with a warmer shade of paint, he contemplates. But then, with the new house, making changes in the apartment would be a bad investment.

His view becomes a thousand percent better when Naruto fills it, pressing his hands on the sides of Sasuke's head, long hair falling down and tickling his chest. The alpha's jaw clenches, his breath quickening as his hands shoot up to grab at tan, supple hips.

"So soon? You were supposed to rest a little," Naruto comments, smiling deviously.

Sasuke huffs, playfully bites the air between them, making Naruto snicker. "Impossible."

"Hmm, and how do you want me, bastard?"

Sasuke presses harder, smiles knowingly when Naruto looks confused. He pulls at the blond's hips until the omega’s ass is leaking right above his nose.

"Wh-aat? The f-fuck, teme?"

Sasuke smirks, even if his face is covered. His head is clear for now, so he'll enjoy himself and leave bending his omega on all fours for later.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in obsession mode with this continuation. I've never written a complete chapter on my phone before, but here we are.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. ♥


End file.
